Lluvia de Estrellas
by andy aura-chan
Summary: En el Pueblo de los animales, pasara una lluvia de estrellas y el alcalde y el museo decidieron hacer un festejo de ello. Ai se decide a ayudar. Yu ahora es mas abierto con ai que hasta ahora la invito a su casa. Pero antes de la celebracion llegan 2 personajes que pueden ayudar o empeorar lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir. AiXYu
1. Chapter 1

Que Onda? Ultimamente he estado muy obsesionada con la pareja AiXYu (de la película Animal Crossing) y he tenido muchas ideas para un fic :D porfavor no sean duros conmigo T_T.

Atencion: Yu, Ai y los demás personajes no me pertenecen (excepto mi Oc que se llama Aura :P)

(( )) Notas del autor

_Pensaminetos_

Bueno Empezemos!

Todo será en Ai POV

Lluvia de Estrellas

Capitulo 1. Conociendonos mas

Iba Caminando hacia el museo para ir a ver a Estela, ella me ha estado enseñando mas cosas sobre el universo y las estrellas, que fascinante y hoy seria algo especial porque estela me comento que habría una lluvia de estrellas y esta solo pasa cada 100 años que suerte que vivo aquí.

Por cierto mi nombre es Ai, tengo 17 años, tengo pelo de color magenta atado a 2 coletas, mis ojos son color marron, visto un vestido que me llega hasta las rodillas de color amarillo con círculos morados.

Cuando llege al museo decidi pasar primero a saludar al hermano de estela, Socrates ((Yo: Estela y socrates son hermanos y búhos))

-Hola socrates- decia con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola ai, vinistes a ver a estela verdad?-

-Si, pero primero quería pasar a saludar-

-Muy bien, cuando termines de estar con estela quisiera que pasaras al area de fosiles, porque quisiera hablar contigo-

-ok-

Me despedi de Socrates y subi al observatorio.

1 hora después

-Recuerda venir el jueves ai, a las 12 de la noche empezara la lluvia de estrellas-

-De acuerdo, también puedo traer a mis amigas?-

-Por supuesto entre mas mejor- dijo sonriendo

-Gracias-

Baje de el observatorio para después dirijirme a la salida del museo pero al tocar la perilla de la puerta de salida me había acordado de que tenia que ver a Socrates en el area de fosiles.

-_Como se me pudo haber olvidado- _Dije mientras me regañaban mentalmente por casi dejar plantado al búho.

Llege a la entrada del area de fosiles era una puerta gigante de madera y se veía como de tipo castillo, estaba medio abierta, estaba a punto de entrar cuando oi a dos voces platicando.

-Ya encontraste ese fosil que tanto quisieras tener?-

-_Esa es la voz de Socrates-_Me dije a mi misma

-Todavia no jeje, es muy difícil encontrar algo asi jajaja-

-_Esa voz.. se me hace familiar, pero ¿de donde?-_

-Si tienes razón-

-Bueno ya me voy, gracias por el consejo Socrates-

-Si, denada-

(Se oye el sonido de la puerta trasera cerrarse)

Al darme cuenta de que la otra voz se había ido decidi entrar.

-Socrates ya estoy aquí-

-Oh ai, que bien que hayas llegado-

-Si, y dime de que me querías hablar- Dije con curiosa

-Veras, en cuatro días se hara la lluvia de estrellas y quisiera saber si nos ayudarías en la decoración-

-Decoracion?-

-Veras, como este será un evento muy importante, el museo y la alcaldía quedamos en hacer un evento especial para las estrellas y para que todo se vea mejor lo haremos en la colina mas alta del pueblo, que dices ai, me ayudaras?-

Despues de pensarlo un poco tome el ala de Socrates y acepte –Claro!-

-Genial!, quisiera verte mañana en la colina mas alta, allí planearemos todo y de paso conoceras a tus compañeros que te ayudaran-

-ok-

Despues de hablar con Socrates Sali del museo para irme a casa pero antes pasaría a saludar a rita que se había venido a quedar unos días en el pueblo. Es una elefante color blanco, es diseñadora de ropa y mi mejor amiga.

-Ven aquí, no te escaparas!-

Se empezó a oir un grito, y al parecer era nadamas ni nadamenos que yu, el es un humano como yo excepto en que el ya tiene 17 años y sigue con su actitud infantil. Su cabello es de color marron , vestia un traje de ninja y traia consigo una red atrapa mariposas, sus ojos son de color verde y tiene un amigo llamado Alfonso que es un cocodrilo marron y lleva puesta una camiseta con una ¨M¨ en el frente.

-Ven aca Araña!- decia mientras intentaba atrapar a la araña y que esta salto a mi cabello y yo como de costumbre empeze a gritar

-Ah! Quítenmela! Quítenmela!-

-No te muevas ai!- Yu salto hacia mi y con su red me pego en la cabeza pero a la vez atrapo a la araña e hizo que callera al pasto

-Auch!- dije con una mueca de dolor

-Lo siento ai, dejame ayudarte- me da la mano a lo cual yo correspondi ayudándome a levantarme

-No importa-

-Y.. bueno que haces por aquí?-

-Pues ya ni me acuerdo, con lo de la araña se me olvido- dije avergonzada

-Oye que tal si vamos a mi casa, y comemos algo-

-Suena bien pero que no tu casa esta en el pueblo de alado?-

-En realidad, me compre una casa aquí. Como siempre vengo a jugar aquí…-

-Entiendo, entonces vamos-

-Si-

Y asi fue como yu me llevo a su casa, que había comprado en el pueblo. El se fue a su habitación a cambiarse mientras yo me quedaba esperando en la sala ((pensaban que algo iba a pasar? Pues no! :D)) Cuando bajo, venia vestido con una gorra color roja, una camisa del mismo color pero con el cuello y las mangas de color blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos tenis.

-Lamento haberte echo esperar-

-Estabien, no pasa nada- _Hay que guapo es.. Pero que dices! Debo dejar de pensar en eso._

-Ok, vamos a la cocina, ahí tengo algunos onigiris, pastel de chocolate entre otras cosas-

-Si por algo se llama cocina-

-Jajaja si-

Yu y yo nos la pasamos comiendo y hablando un buen rato, quien diría que el llegara a ser tan profundo y que en realidad el escapo de casa y se fue a vivir al pueblo de alado. O que su mas grande sueño es ser el mas grande aventurero. Tal vez lo juzgue mal cuando me decia que solo era un chico cualquiera.

-Y bueno eso es el porque ya no hago apuestas- decia yu con una sonrias mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de manzana

-Pues es si, después de eso cualquiera dejaría de apostar-

-jaja si.. oh oye ai es extraño que estemos hablando muy abiertamente entre nosotros-

-si, pero cuando hablo contigo me siento comoda-

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, solo me siento asi- dije con una gran sonrisa

-si.. yo tam-tambien- dijo algo rojo

-Te encuentras bien- dije mientras me le acercaba y ponía mi mano en su frente

-Si!.. Estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo alejando mi mano de su frente

-Ok… *miro mi reloj* oh no ya es tarde!, me tengo que ir yu gracias por todo adiós!- dije mientras salía corriendo de la casa de yu.

-AI MAÑANA A LA MISMA HORA AQUÍ!- decia yu mientras me gritaba desde su casa

-Si!-

Sali corriendo hacia mi casa, cuando llege, me fui al baño a lavarme, me puse una pijama ya que ya era de noche y me acoste en mi cama quedándome dormida

Que les parece? Bueno? Malo? Horrendo? Si me equivoque en algo háganmelo saber, si quieren que este fic continue déjenme un review o comentario :3 ADIOS!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Perdonen la tardanza T_T esque me fui de vacaciones y además me pase mas tiempo en el DA con los dibujos y se me olvido por completo perdónenme TOT.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2, espero que sea de su agrado n_n y muchas gracias a Sparda's Girl por apoyarme en esto y a Mitsu Tainaka por su review :D

Atencion: Yu, Ai y los demás personajes no me pertenecen (excepto mis Oc )

(( )) Notas del autor

_Pensaminetos_

Bueno Empezemos!

Habra muchos POV e.e

Lluvia de Estrellas

Capitulo 2

La luz del sol estaba entrando por mi ventana y empeze a abrir los parpados encontrándome en mi habitación, un nuevo dia a empezado y ahora tengo que arreglarme para ir a la colina.

-Es genial que pueda ayudar para que todos disfruten de la lluvia de estrellas, talvez rita y minina también ayuden en esto, todos estarán viendo las estrellas pasar, -me dije a mi misma-Al rato llamare a mi familia para que vengan además hace tiempo que no los veo y solamente nos mandamos cartas-

Despues de arreglarme y salir de casa me fui a la colina alta donde hay debería estar Socrates, Estela y los demás. Me encontré con varios amigos en el camino como apolo que es un águila y a su novia lupe que es un zorro ((si dijera zorra todos empezarían a malpensar xD)). Platique con ellos un rato y al saber que estaban en una cita, decidi irme de allí para dejarlos solos.

Al llegar a la colina se podía ver a socrates hablando con el alcalde creo que hablan sobre la decoración del lugar, Estela se hacerca a mi para saludar.

-Hola ai!, como estas?-

-Hola estela, pues estoy bien y tu?-

-Igual, no me digas que vienes a cooperar?-

-Si, Tu hermano me pidió si podía ayudar y acepte-

-Genial, ven conmigo quiero presentarte a los demás que también van a ayudar y te vas a llevar una sorpresa cuando los veas-

-ok-

Caminamos hasta llegar a un poco debajo de la colina y ahí se podían ver que estaban construyendo puestos. Habia muchos animales que ni conocía, talvez son de otros pueblos. Pero que es eso?.. Personas! Pero que hacen aquí?

-Ven ai- Dijo estela agarrándome de la mano y llevando hacia los habitantes

-Chicos! Quiero presentarles a su compañera ai-

-Vaya otra persona! Es un gusto conocerte ai soy Rodrigo- Dijo un chico de 17 años que tenia pelo negro, ojos color rojo, llevaba una chaqueta café, una camisa blanca, pantalones azules y tenis blancos.

-El gusto es mio rodrigo-

-Hola ai, yo soy aura- Dijo la chica de nombre aura, tiene 17 años, pelo azul largo, ojos naranjas, llevaba una blusa tipo polo de color azul fuerte, una bufanda naranja, una falda de color celeste y unas botas de color azul con negro.

-Hola aura- Me alegro que haya personas aquí, me siento muy comoda con alguien de mi especie es como si estuviera en casa.

-Bueno ahora que ya se conocen, necesito que recolecten cerezos para hacer las tartas entendido- dijo estela

-Ok- dijimos los tres

Asi Roberto, aura y yo fuimos al bosque a recolectar cerezos, íbamos corriendo porque a aura se le ocurrió hacer carreras hasta los cerezos. Si que esta chica es muy atlética, corre muy rápido. Nos detuvimos debajo de un pino para tomar un poco de aire.

-Oigan amigos- dijo aura

-Que pasa aura?- dijo Roberto

-ire a por los cerezos de alla si quieren ustedes vallan por los de aca- dijo la chica de cabello azul

-si claro- dijo Roberto sonriente como siempre

-Vamos!- dijo mientras salía corriendo

-aura es algo rara no los crees?- pregunte con una gota en la cabeza tipo anime

-si, pero el mundo seria muy aburrido sin ella- contesto roberto

-si talvez-

-bueno vamos-

Roberto y yo nos la pasamos recolectando un buen rato, aura llego después de una hora con unos grandes canastos donde había cerezos y ella nos dio unos canastos vacios para poner nuestras cerezas

-Y dime ai…- dijo aura mientras tomaba una botella con agua

-Que?- pregunte

-Te gusta alguien?- dijo como si nada

-No por ahora no- respondi con tono nervioso

-ok-

Aura POV

Rob, ai y yo nos la pasamos platicando un buen rato creo que ya todos somos buenos amigos aquí, me alegra haber venido a este pueblo, ahora que lo pienso se me hace extraño la respuesta que me dio ai sono… nerviosa jeje talvez si la provoco un poco con ese tema me dira la verdad o eso es lo que yo pienso .

-en que piensas aura?- dijo muy nervioso

-en nada- menti

-espero que con ¨nada¨ te refieras con nada-

Ai nos miro confundida, me alegro que ella no sepa nada de lo que significan mis miradas raras. Seguimos hablando un poco mas hasta que notamos que ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde asi que nos fuimos de ahí hasta llegar a la colina donde nos esperaba un conejo color café con gris.

-¿Dónde estaban? Tardaron mucho- dijo enfadado el conejo

-ya, no se angustie, aquí están- dijo rob despreocupado dejando los canastos de cerezos cerca del conejo

-Bien- dijo llevándose los canastos con ayuda de un leopardo

Seguimos ayudando pintando carteles, colocando luces, los puestos entre otras cosas. Ahora que lo noto siempre que ai necesita ayuda rob rápidamente va a su rescate a que me huele esto jeje mejor hablare con rob pero mas tarde

YU POV

Ya era algo tarde y ai aun no aparece espero que no le haya pasado algo.

-Yu!- dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar

-Alfonso!- dijo felizmente yu

-Oye supe que hay una nueva especie de pez en el mar quieres ir?-

-Pues no se esque estoy esperando…- Alfonso no lo dejo terminar porque me empezó a jalar del brazo y me empezó a guiar hasta el mar

-Hey Alfonso espera!- dije mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre

-Vamos yu los peces nos esperan-

-deacuerdo- dijo de mala gana

Cuando llegamos al mar estaba muy iluminado por el atardecer naranja que estaba sobre el pueblo sinceramente era un bello paisaje.

-Oye yu- Pregunto Alfonso preocupado

-que pasa Alfonso?-

-Tu nunca rechazas ir de pesca o atrapar insectos ¿Por qué ahora si?- pregunto con preocupación nuevamente

-no es nada Alfonso es solo que.. _estaba esperando a ai _ quería estar solo es todo-

-pero no es bueno estar solo anda vamos a pescar quieres?- djo el cocodrilo mientras le ofrecia una caña de pesca

-bueno estabien vamos a pescar- dije con una sonrisa

-Si!- grito Alfonso mientras brincaba

Ai POV

Desde la colina el atardecer es muy hermoso y en especial cuando estoy con mis nuevos amigos aunque quisiera que también los demás estuvieran aquí.

-Bueno chicos será mejor irme- decia aura

-No piensas quedarte un poco mas?- pregunte

-no, además que ya se esta haciendo tarde-

-bueno adiós- dije mientras rob solo se despedia de aura con la mano

-adios- dijo esta mientras se echo a correr hacia el bosque que estaba cerca de la colina

Veia como aura se adentraba en el bosque de verdad esa chica era extraña.

-Oye ai- dijo rob sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si que pasa?-

-Me preguntaba si mañana después de ayudar podríamos ir a al rio ya sabes como amigos-

-bueno..( _porque me siento nerviosa como dijo solo como… amigos) _c-claro- respondi nerviosa y no se porque

-Genial! Bueno ya me tengo que ir adiós Ai- dijo Rob

-ok adiós Rob- dije mientras me despidiéndome de el

Cuando se fue, me la pase un rato mas en la colina hasta que me di cuenta que se estaba haciendo muy tarde para ir a casa de Yu asi que me fui en dirección a su casa. Al llegar pude ver que las luces estaban apagadas y no había ninguna señal de el.

-talvez este en algún lugar primero, lo esperare- dije mientras me sentaba en el pasto

GENERAL POV

Mientras que Ai estaba esperando a su Yu como lo había prometido para poder estar con el un rato, en la orilla del mar se podía ver a un chico y a un cocodrilo bailando de la alegría.

-Lo hemos conseguido, lo hemos conseguido- Cantaban ambos al unisono

-Esto es un gran logro- decia Alfonso

-si lo se es algo grande- decia Yu mientras saltaba

-Te invito a mi casa a celebrar Yu que dices?-

-Acepto! Vamos- y ambos amigos se fueron a la casa del cocodrilo, Yu empezó a pensar que talvez se le había pasado algo pero decidió pensarlo para después ahora lo único que quería hacer era celebrar con su mejor amigo de la vida

Mientras tanto ai aun seguía esperando pero el nunca llego decepcionada se levanta del suelo y se dispone a irse hasta que alguien le toca el hombro, se voltea y casi se lleva un susto tremendo pero si se quedo con una cara de terror

-Hola Ai que haces aquí a estas horas? Y porque estas asustada?- preguntaba el que casi le daba un susto

-Aura… pues no hago nada solo voy a casa- dijo con tono entristecido - y pues el susto es por tu culpa- esto lo dijo enojada

-Lo lamento Ai jeje no quería asustarte- dijo Aura con una sonrisa

-Bueno no importa, te perdono- dijo Ai ya un poco mejor

-Bien, y que hacias sentada afuera de esa casa?-

-Pues yo estaba esperando a alguien pero nunca llego- dijo esto con la cabeza baja

Aura frunció el ceño lo que ella mas odiaba en el mundo era a la gente que no cumplía con sus promesas, que eran infieles etc.

-Oye aura- dijo Ai de repente

-Si que ocurre?- pregunto extrañada

-Tienes donde quedarte?-

-Si.. pero me queda algo lejos-

-Entonces quédate conmigo esta noche como en una pijamada si?-

-No lo se.. No quiero ser un estorbo-

-para nada, además quiero estar con alguien-

-deacuerdo-

-bien entonces vamos- Dijo Ai mientras guiaba a Aura

Despues de guiarla en unos minutos ya estaban en casa de Ai y pues nadamas llegaron hablaron un rato y se fueron a dormir Ai se fue a su cuarto y Aura se quedo en el sofá. Aura no dejaba de pensar en lo que le paso Ai con lo de su amigo, porque para Aura este tipo de cosas eran en serio pero bueno eso lo pensaría después ahora tenia que dormir bien y no con la cabeza revulta.

*Escondida detrás de una pared* Ya lanzen los tomates T_T este es no es un gran capi lo se soy de lo peor T_T pero espero almenos sus reviews que son lo que me animan bueno hasta la próxima (aunque yo espero mas amenazas e insultos que reviews)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, se muy bien que no actualize en todo este tiempo y tengo una buena excusa … mi inspiración esta por los suelos TwT eso es todo lo que dire y bueno ustedes ya saben como son los diálogos y lo de los pov´s .

Aclaracion!: Pienso adelantarme hasta un dia antes de la lluvia, osea que ya están todos los arreglos de la festividad.

Lluvia de Estrellas

Capitulo 3

Ai POV

No puedo creer que mañana ya sea la lluvia de estrellas, si que los días pasan muy rápido cuando te lo pasas con amigos aunque… después de que Yu no acudió a nuestra ¨cita¨ , mis amigos se la han pasado a mi lado todo este tiempo y en especial Rob . Hay Rob, todavía me acuerdo cuando fuimos al lago fue algo muy gracioso

_FlashBack_

_Roberto y Yo habíamos ido a un lago que se encontraba cercas del mar y debo de admitir que es hermoso este lugar, juro que algún día llevare a mis amigas aquí para que se queden maravilladas._

_-¿Qué te parece Ai?_

_- Esta hermoso ¿Cómo lo encontraste?_

_-Lo vi por casualidad cuando hacia una caminata, anda vamos-_

_-¡Si!-_

_Estuvimos jugando en el lago, hablamos, comimos unos sándwiches que el mismo preparo y al final. . ._

_-Ai te lo digo en serio, soy muy fuerte-_

_-No te creo- dije para molestarlo_

_-Mira te lo mostrare- dice mientras agarra una piedra de gran tamaño que estaba cerca del lago_

_-Oye será mejor que tengas cuidado- _

_-No.. te-te preocupesss- dijo mientras se empezaba a tambalear de un lado a otro_

_El peso le gano por completo y eso hizo que Roberto perdiera el equilibro y cayera al agua._

_-Jajajaja que no me habías dicho que eras muy fuerte-_

_-jaja que graciosa- dijo con sarcasmo_

_Al terminar de ayudar a Rob a levantarse y salir del agua, me fue a dejar a mi casa porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde._

_Fin de FlashBlack_

Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, como quisiera repetirlo de nuevo_._ Roberto es un muy buen amigo y me trata muy bien a pesar de que apenas tenemos pocos días de conocernos.

Alcalde Tortimer POV

Mañana será el gran dia, será la mejor celebración que este pueblo haya tenido en todo este tiempo, solo espero que nada lo vaya a arruinar.

-Alcalde tortimer-

-¿Que pasa señorita sol?-

-Le busca una señorita llamada aura-

-Voy enseguida-

Pase a mi despacho que estaba en el ayuntamiento y ahí me encontré a una humana de pelo azul y ojos naranjas.

-Tu debes de ser la señorita aura no?-

-en efecto, y usted debe ser el alcalde de este pueblo no es asi?-

-si, dígame a que se su visita-

-necesito hablar con usted sobre los eventos del festival-

-Los eventos?- pregunte confundido

-asi es, necesito que añada un evento que yo misma eh echo-

-Depende, es bueno?-

-Demasiado pero porfavor necesito que lo ponga en la lista de eventos-

-Bien, lo pondré-

-Muchas gracias Alcalde Tortimer-

-Bueno si eso es todo, puedes retirarte-

-Si, gracias- Y asi mi invitada dejo el despacho muy feliz ¿Por qué le interesa tanto poner ese evento en la lista? ¿Qué piensa hacer? No puedo investigar asi que lo mejor seria esperar hasta mañana para verlo.

Roberto POV

Todo el dia me la he pasado de un lugar para otro buscando lo que me piden ¿Qué me ven en la cara? ¿Qué soy una mula de carga? Realmente odio trabajar todo el dia. De repente mi comunicador empieza a sonar, genial talvez me volvió a llamar para traer mas cosas de nose donde.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le grite enojado

-no me hables en ese tono y solo quería comunicarte que eso es todo, logre convencerlo de hacer nuestro evento asi que la segunda fase termina aqui-

-Me alegro demasiado-

-Oye recuerda que lo hacemos por una buena causa asi que no te quejes ok?-

-si mama- dije cansado

-Ahora descansa- dijo por ultimo cortando la llamada

-Bueno al menos podre descansar ahora que termine con mi labor- dije para mis adentros y con eso salte hacia un árbol y me dormí en una de sus ramas.

Continuara en la siguiente ewe

Seee ya se que salió feito pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer -3- el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo yay! :D pensaba hacerlo de 7 capis pero como ya andaba mal con la inspiración de esta pareja decidi dejarlo a 4 capis algo largos .w. espero que hayan disfrutando de este capi aunque creo que salió un poco sin chiste y esas cosas. Espero un review suyo si no es mucha molestia y con eso me despido SAYONARA!

Aura-chan fénix (mi firma ewe)


End file.
